


The Adventures of Zeddicus Zorander, First Judge

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Crack, Gen, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asked to judge the Best Food Contest, Zedd has the perfect excuse to wander off across the Midlands eating everything in sight.<br/>Picspam plus commentary. Crack. Seriously, CRACK. And my attempt at didactic pentameter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Zeddicus Zorander, First Judge

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
